So what happens next?
by narutoandinolover1
Summary: JUST READ THE INSIDE SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, yo! Its been a while since Ive been on this site in a LONG time. Most people probably wont even read it, but meh, what ever.

Summary: It was over. The Fourth Great Shinobi World War was over. Madara and Kabutomaru were killed. Although there were many casualties, but the joint nations were rebuilding. So the biggest question for Naruto was, What happens next?

Naruto slowly cracked open his eyes, and found himself in a room of white. Ugh, where am I? Well, this would be the clouds hospital. GRANDMA TSUNADE! Yelled a wrapped in bandages Naruto. Hahaha, its good to see you to. Naruto looked down, remembering the past events that just happened in the last couple of days.

FLASHBACK

Eat it! Wind Style: Rasenshuriken! No! C-Chidori Stre-

Sasuke never got to finish those words. The moment Naruto threw it, and it came within three feet of the Uchiha, it blasted the lightning away and effectively exploded in Sasukes face. Naruto watched passively, not saying a word. After two minutes of antagonizing screams, it stopped. Sasuke on the 25-meter crater made from the impact. Naruto dropped sage mode and slowly walked over to his fallen friend, or so says him.

Brother? he asked slowly. Damn, who wouldve thought Ive been defeated, by dobe of all people, itslaughable And with that, Sasuke Uke Uchiha died. Naruto slowly rose and mumbled, Madara, Im gonna kill you! and with that he buried Sasuke and hopped off the scene, headed towards the Iron country, where the rest of the fighting took place.

Yeah so, VERY short, but its a prologue. My chapters WILL be longer, so review if you want, and Im a guy. My little niece picked the name..

Ja ne, later.


	2. Chapter 2

Yea, I won't be updating this often, but I wanted to write, so here's chapter 2! And, 365 hits!

Naruto was racing through the thick trees. His eyes held only determination and if course, sage style eyes, he was tracking Madara. He would go full bijuu mode but he could only use it for twenty minutes. On a plus side, he could stay in sage mode for a full hour.

From Naruto's point of view, he couldn't see why the nations needed such a big crisis to band together. Hell, can't we all be friends?

"What the hell, a familiar chakra is dropping fast!" Naruto sped up. He soon reached a clearing and what he saw made him go numb. Madara was in a crater, about twenty meters across. Kakashi's whole platoon was scattered in the area. Naruto saw a badly beaten, alive, yet beaten Kakashi. He felt the urge to jump in, but he stayed in his treetop. ' Gottta stay calm', he thought.

"C'mon, Kakashi! Is that all you've got? Then maybe you should just die", he said with a Sharingan that screamed bloody murder. "Madara, you should no by now, I won't die by the likes of you!" the beaten Kakashi poofed, and the real one charged the man's back. 'Final shot! Lightning killer!'

Madara whirled and grabbed the man's wrist. "Kakashi, really pathetic!" Meanwhile, Naruto jumped from the tree, eyes blazing yellow, fist cocked back. "No noots for you, Madara!" Kakashi's eyes widened, at the fact that Naruto's fist actually connected. "Naruto!" "Kaka-sensei, are you alright?" "I've seen better days Naruto, better days. But get focused, we know he's not dead.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY FACE? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? NO, I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A FLUKE THAT WAS! COME AT ME, BOTH OF YOU!" Madara walked out of the woods, a fist sized chunk of mask broken. He held up both fists, tightly balled. They slowly changed colors, the right black, and the left, white. "Have a taste of my yin-yang abilities! I won't kill Naruto, but Kakashi; you're a different story."

"Great, we get ANOTHER deranged Uchiha, Naruto said jokingly. "Ya' might wanna' step back, sensei. I'm going sage full bijuu.

Yes! Done with chapter two! I got about 365 hits and two reviews on chapter one, how's that? The person I really want to see this is the third fang, one of my fav authors. But thanks for the support, anyway. I will be updating my profile, maybe. Later,….


	3. Chapter 3

YEA. I haven't written anything in a while, but I'm going to schedule a chapter bi-weekly. Lets hope for the best! And hopefully the flashback is over this chapter.

Naruto and Kakashi gazed forwardly at the sight they saw. Madara's body was constantly breaking down. Then it reconstructed and the process repeats itself. "Naruto, aren't you supposed to be doing something?" Kakashi asked urgently. "Oh, yea, I'm such a dunce!" He crossed his arms in an "X" shape and grunted. Then red and orange chakra started pouring off of him.

Both of the colossal forces exploded at the same moment. What emerged was breathtaking. Naruto was covered in a cloak of chakra much like the sage of the six paths, and Madara took the shape of a teenage boy. His physical features were spiky jet-black hair that reached his lower back, small frame, and a legging suit.

Frogeyes versus pure black irises. "Naruto, I can only be backup in such a battle." "Hehehe, don't sell yourself short, Ka-ka sensei!" With a push of his feet, Naruto exploded towards his opponent. Madara quickly followed suit and charged. In a deep guttural groan, Madara opened his mouth and roared. Naruto swung his hand and split the pure yin-yang energy aside while Kakashi rooted himself to the ground. The teens (Madara counted) clashed, elbow to elbow. After that, a ferocious exchange of blows followed. "I can't lose here!" and with that Naruto pressed his body to go further.

Kakashi pulled a sunshin and appeared behind the Uchiha, Lightning Blade in hand. "Here goes!" and he stabbed forward. To his surprise, the attack went right through Madara and its course was for Naruto now. But I went through Naruto also. So here he is with an arm inside of both ninjas. Madara took the opportunity to quickly strike Kakashi's arm, which in turn was blown off all the way to the elbow. "Aaagh!" Kakashi flew back and hit a tree outside the clearing they were in.

"Rasengan! Chakra Spiral Sphere!" the left hand drew back and shot forward in the blink of an eye. Madara let that shoot through him too, but Naruto pulled back his arm quickly "You've grown strong, Uzumaki. I should have killed you when you were first born. Madara growled as the landed on trees that were directly across form each other.

Kakashi pondered what he could do with a missing arm. 'I could just try and use mangekyou, but it's been said by Madara himself that my Kamui won't work on him but he could be bluffing. Hmmmm' While Kakashi was thinking, Madara came up with an idea of his own. His right hand glowed white, while the left was black.

"I promised you a taste of my abilities, did I not? Let me tell you what they can do. The white, yang, can restore anything while the black, yin, can destroy anything. DO YOU UNDERSTAND UZUMAKI? MY POWERS ARE UNSURPASSABLE! AND ONCE I HAVE THE ALL THE TAILED BEASTS, I WILL RESTORE MY ORIGINAL FORM AND THEN PROCEED WITH MY MOON OF THE EYE PLAN!"

"You are one weird dude." Naruto stated blandly "Well anyways, I'm going to kill you now to avenge Sasuke and everyone else who ever had to put up with your shit!" He then formed two chakra arms above his own and they started to form a black Wind Style: Rasenshuriken. "The Rasenshuriken is powerful enough on it's own, but with sage energy, nine-tails' chakra, and my pure awesomeness do you think you can win?

"Ha! I will CRUSH you completely!" Time seemed to stand still as the two stared each other down. As two lone leaves fell, they dashed. Both were yelling but nothing was heard over the high-pitched shrieks of their techniques.

Madara smiled and pushed forward.

Naruto smiled and pushed forward.

Kakashi jumped, eyes teary.

The jutsu connected and each tried to wrap around each other.

The two hands first shined in white light, then the whole bodies.

Kakashi was knocked back again.

A Deidara suicide bomb sized explosion happened.

After the light clamed down, Kakashi peeped up to see the outcome of the battle. He saw a gash in the earth, separating the two-felled shinobi. He gasped in horror as Madara got up, bruised, bloody, and only one leg. He hopped to Naruto and peered down at him.

"You bastard. You challenged my very existence, and weakened me to be unable to use my powers, all to protect the ones you love? It's that sentimental crap I hate that you and Hashirama shared. But it's over now." Naruto was awake, unable to move as he saw Madara preparing to strike him. His eyes teared up because he knew he lost.

"Mangekyou Sharingan! Kamui!" Naruto heard the words and broke down into cold sobs. "Kakashi-sensei, if you do that- don't worry Naruto. My body may leave, but my will of fire has been passed on to you, so I won't ever be forgotten. Goodbye, It was nice knowing you.

And with that, Madara and Kakashi were gone. The last thing Naruto saw was pink hair. "Sakura…" "And that's what happened, Grandma Tsunade." Naruto ended his story glumly. "Oh my…" was all Tsunade let escape her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

The newest chapter is up so enjoy!

It had been 2 months since the end of the war. Surprisingly enough, the Shinobi Alliance continued and actually thrived. There were always different ninja from a different village in another village. " Man, I didn't have enough time for some ramen before Obaa-chan called for me." Naruto complained.

At that very moment, Naruto bumped into one Hinata Hyuuga. " Oh, hi Hinata! What's up? " " Nothing, just on my way to the Hyuuga compound." After the war, Hinata's earlier shyness was completely erased. She now walked with the air of a Hyuuga minus the extreme arrogance. She kept her violet hair in a ponytail to the back, which reached the middle of her back.

" Well I gotta run to Obaa-chan's office. We should meet up later! " " Sounds like a plan. See you, Naruto-kun! " Naruto used a quick sunshin and appeared in the office of Tsunade Senju. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork to see Naruto.

" Naruto, you've matured since the war. " Tsunade inclined her head towards him. " War changes people, but where is this going?" Tsunade scowled, knowing Naruto was never one for beating around the bush. " As proof our alliance still stands, Kumo wants an ambassador to survey their village. " " No, you didn't pick me did you? Naruto asked worriedly.

" You have until tomorrow at dawn before you leave, said the sweetly smiling Tsunade.

" Damn you " grumbled Naruto as he shuffled out of the office. Tsunade stared at the door for quite a while. " My boy will do just fine…I hope."

Naruto made his way to his new apartment. He decided to move after Asuma died. He jingled the keys in his door lock. He looked inside and saw what he lived with. Two bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms, a living and dining room, and a kitchen.

Naruto entered his room and looked around. The bed had bright blue sheets, and he had a few pictures on the stand. Naruto smiled at the newest version of the Konoha 12. It had a beaming Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji.

He grabbed a shower, changed into a fresh jumpsuit, and was out the door. He walked through the busy streets of the village, some villagers waving along the way. He walked into the Ichiraku ramen shop and plopped into a stool. " Hey, Teuchi whip me up some miso ramen! " you could hear knives being clanked and boiling water.

" Hey Ototou! " Ayame walked up to Naruto's stool. " Hey Nii-san. " " What's wrong, you seem down? " " Well, I got this mission in Kumo tomorrow and I'm a little nervous. "

" Are you serious? Laughed Ayame. You're the hero of this war and you're scared of mission into an allied country? " Naruto was about to comment, but steaming ramen was placed in front of his face. His mouth was drooling as he slapped his hands together and said ' ITADAKIMASU! '

Later that night, Naruto lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He thought about all his friends, and that this may be his last mission. He sighed, and sat up to start packing his bag. He tossed in instant ramen (of course), 10 jump suits, and a scroll on wind jutsu. " That's all I can think of- Naruto felt the nature energy used in sage mode being disrupted just outside the village. He quickly hopped out of his window and raced across the barren streets.

Naruto skidded to a stop when he saw a ninja in a black body suit. " Who are you, and what are you doing to the nature energy? " The Nin was holding some kind of device that was sucking in nature energy.

" Ho, so you noticed it. Only a true sage could sense this. You are very powerful Uzumaki Naruto " Naruto noticed that his eyes were flickering between sage mode and normal. Not wanting to risk anything, he sprinted forward, fist cocked back. The nin jumped into the air and said " We will meet again, Naruto." And he literally faded into the dark night. Naruto scowled and walked back home.

The next dawn, Naruto was at the gate, ready to go. He turned around to see Sakura looking at him. " Lady Tsunade wanted me to see you off. Well, can I have a hug at least? " Naruto smiled and embraced Sakura. " Be safe, knucklehead Sakura whispered. Naruto let go of Sakura and walked out of the gate, no more words were needed.

Naruto was approaching the Leaf's border and needed to find the escorts. He saw two figures as he sped up. He made out dark skin and his eyes brightened as he realized who they were. " Long time no see Omoi, Karui! Naruto practically shouted. " Always the loud mouth, huh Blondie? " Omoi walked up to Naruto and reached into his gray Kumo vest, and pulled out an orange sucker.

This was very rare, so Naruto immediately took the candy ad popped it into his mouth. " It was so problematic coming here Naruto. I thought we had accidentally caused the animal population to diminish. " " Nah, we're all good here, lets get going." And with that, the two chunin and one genin hopped off in the trees. They had a small difficulty, as there was much fog.

" So, how much stronger have you gotten Blondie? " Karui stated " I can release some killing intent and why don't you judge how strong I am? " Naruto closed his eyes and in an instant he snapped the open.

Karui and Omoi's eyes widened at what they felt. They thought it would be like malice of the Nine-tails, but it was the different. The intent was huge. It was like bundles of energy and hyper activeness, all pointed at you. It also had a terrifying side, like it was saying ' Touch something dear and this could easily be rage.' Omoi managed to choke out the word stop and Naruto cut it off.

" That was the most insane and awkwardly original brand of killing intent I have ever seen. " Naruto just sheepishly scratched his head. " Oh, I'm sure there is a worse one out there! " They continued to hop the way to Kumo. They suddenly stopped at the base of a mountain. " Naruto, we have to scale this mountain and we are in Kumo.

The nin applied chakra to their feet and with a dash, they were running up the mountain. After abut 40 minutes, They reached the top of the mountain. Naruto stared in awe as he looked at what he saw. The buildings were built into all the mountains that surrounded them. And they looked as if they were upside down on top of that.

" Welcome to Kumo Naruto! Karui exclaimed.

You know what really grinds my gears? When people don't click that little "review" button. You should try it, it's fun!


	5. Chapter 5

Hahaa, a review made my night so to please him, I decided to use my laptop to write this chapter so it can be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I know it, you know it, we all know it!

Naruto, Omoi, and Karui walked through the streets of Kumo. Naruto decided that all the villagers pretty much had the same color scheme. Gray tops or vests, small splashes of red and black, and white and gray shoes. ' Leaf has such more tasteful people. ' Naruto thought glumly. " Hey, where are we headed to?"

" We are going to meet Raikage-sama and get confirmation on the activation of your mission, and receive ours " " Omoi, your kind of like my friend Shikamaru. " All the while, Naruto was giggling, thinking of thw two similar slackeys.

Karui, on the other hand, was secretly shook. ' How can such an idiotic, loveable, hyperactive, handsome guy like Naruto have that kind of seriouness if he gets mad? ' Karui searched her brain for the rest of the trip. She suddenly bumped into a door.

The building started at the top of a unsually tall mountain, to the ground level. The building had the kanji for ' LIGHTNING ' on it. It had some see through glass, as you could see into some of the rooms on the first two floors. " This is the Raikage Tower, let's keep it moving, I want a bath. " Stated Omoi. They walked up the spiral staircase until they got to a door on the 5th floor where they were greeted by two cloud ANBU.

" I take it this the young Uzumaki assinged to be the ambassodor for the Leaf? " " Ya, Naruto Uzumaki, glad to meet ya! " he said with a toothy grin flashing his canines. The Anbu steped aside and opened the door. When Omoi and Karui walked in, they tensed up a bit. Naruto just smirked. " Yo, old ma- umm, Raikage-sama. Long time no see huh? " Naruto stopped and corrected himself beacause he thought if Sakura was there, he would've got it.

" UZUMAKI NARUTO… " he started, " I welcome you to my village. I hope your stay here will be pleasant! " everyone, even A's (raikage's name) assistant sweatdropped. " I thank you on behalf of myself and the village for defeating Madara. But it is not time for that yet, I hearby approve of your mission. You will stay in the Cloud as an ambassador for exactly 37 days. I will have my assistant here escort you to your lodgings.

" Thank you Raikage-sama. " " Once we gather the rest of team Samui, they will be your escorts, it will also build a more friendly relationship between our ninja. " ' Samui, sounds like a name for shaved ice or something '

Back in Konoha

" You will be greatly missed, my youtuhful rival, said Guy as he placed what he liked to call the ' Flower of Youth ' on Kakashi's grave. The funeral had been going on for about thirty minutes, where each ninja who knew Kakashi personally said something about him. Tsunade walked forward and swallowed.

" Kakashi, you were a great man. From the time you were a happy little boy to when you gave your life to defeat an enemy. You had your rough spots, as we all do, like the death of all your teammates. Yet you somehow pulled through that and became a good teacher. Naruto thought of you like an older brother, Sakura saw you as the man who started her ninja career, and you even gained some respect from Sasuke, although a small amount, but respect nonetheless. Everyone cared for you and we thank you for your service as a ninja. "

By this point, the crowd of people gathered in the rain were silently sobbing as Tsunade placed roses on his tombstone right inbetween Rin, Obito, and Minato. This was a tragic day for the leaf, as they had many more funerals to attend to.

Kumo

Naruto flopped onto his temporary bed. " Hey guys, I'm tired so why don't we start tomorrow? " " If that is what you want Blondie, you got it. Omoi and I are in separate rooms to your left and your right so good nite. " Naruto didn't even bother to shower he just changed into one of the pajama sets he brought.

Later that night, Naruto lay awake, staring at the ceilings in the bedroom. ' Lately, I've been feeling empty. It's like before the war, I wanted something to reutrn home to. Friendship isn't enough, want more. ' Naruto's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. His eyes watered a small amount before they were wiped away. " What a funny thought, I want to be in love and vice versa! "

A lone ninja slowly raised the window and crept into the room. The ninja looked at the spiky mop of hair. As the ninja got closer, a hand whirled around and grabbed the would be assailents wrist. " Samui-chan, what do you want? It's the middle of the night and you're trying to run a drill? " Samui stared at her student and opened her mouth, " I came to talk to you about this Naruto person. "

" Well, he's incredibly strong. " Samui's eyes inquired her to go further " He showed us some killing intent, and it was… incredible to say the least. It was like a huge amount of energy and strength saying, if you harm someone I love, you WILL die slowly. It still scares me a little." " What about his personality? "

" His personality is a completely 180, Karui said as she sat up and Samui sat down on the end of the bed. " He is loud, obnoxious, rude, kind and sweet. Plus, he wears all that bright orange as a ninja. You'd think he has a death wish! " Samui just stared, thinking about the information she just heard. " Well, let's go Karui " Samui stated as she got up and dusted herself off. " Where to? " " To meet this Naruto of course. " Karui paled a bit.

\

Samui kicked open the door that led to Naruto's room only to find him missing. Suddenly, the cold steel of a kunai was upon her throat. Naruto was behind Samui, and in front of Karui without either noticing. " Who the fuck are you? " Karui had to use all her willpower not to piss herself and pass out at the same time. Naruto on a battlefield + anger = somebodys life. Samui smirked as she quickly shoved off Naruto's hand and jumped farther into the room. " I'm Samui, the leader of team Samui and student of Killer bee-sama.

Naruto was about to speak, but wprds never left his mouth. Samui sunshined up close and gut checked him, he looked up to catch a kick to the face. Naruto flew right past the shaking Karui and crashed into the hallway. " Not bad…for a shaved ice! " and Naruto poofed away reappearing in front of Samui with the same kunai implanted in her throat just so a small trace ob blood could be seen. " If you move, my clone will show you the Rasengan's power. " Sure enough, there was a clone with a swirling mass of chakra in it's hand.

" I win."

So what do you guys think? You can thank NamikazeNaruto6hokage for convincing me to update so soon again. Btw, Samui means cold. Please review, tell me what you think so I can make the story better! Ja ne, later.


	6. Chapter 6

Huge notice! I now have a poll up! It should be on my profile it would be open until May tenth. Vote while you still can. And below, I want to address a comment.

This goes to Tristan76: You say it'll be hard to work with Samui, but I am a huge believer. Do not fear, I have it all planned out! And thank you for everyone who reviewed so far!

And for now on, I will use scene breaks by using slash marks or o's.

/

Naruto smirked confidently. " If you are the supposed Samui, why did you attack me? " ... " Answer me NOW! " Samui looked down at her feat and mumbled, but Naruto heard what she said. He withdrew his kunai and he dispersed his clone. " That is a noble cause! Now how about we all go to sleep? " Naruto was grinning in his usual dumb way. Karui just stared, and even Samui's eyes widened in shock. " S-sure, see you tomorrow Uzumaki-san. "

" Are you serious, Omoi? You actually slept through all that last night! " Omoi nodded plainly. They had woken up at 9 and walked to a restaurant for breakfast. It was called the ' Lightning on a Platter '. Naruto constantly got the chills to his right, where Samui was seated. She had on an all white t-shirt, and gray shorts, showing off her calf muscles.

Suddenly, a loud voice was heard throughout the restaurant. " Here I am cook-_sama, _I want white eggs and rice, and make it very _oodama_! " Naruto whipped his head to see Killer Bee, smirking at their table. " Yo, Naruto what's been going on wit' ya? " Bee walked over to the table, pulling up a chair.

" Old, octopops, yo, yo ya know? " before Naruto and Bee could finish exchanging salutations, he was smacked upside his head. He comically grew a vein on his head, glaring up at Karui. " That is Killer Bee-sama to you. Isn't that right, Killer Bee-sama? " " You all can call me anything, as long as it isn't poop! "

/

The small group of nin had arrived at their destination: the same spot were Sasuke met Bee. Karui and Omoi were practicing their kenjutsu, and Naruto was working on getting on friendly term wit the nine-tails so he could transform into him and learn version 1 and 2 without losing consciousness. Samui grabbed Bee and walked him towards the shack of a house. " Bee-sama, why are you so comfortable with Uzumaki-san? "

" Samui, you got no _emotion,_ treat Naruto as yer ' friend! Now come train with me, time to put your body into _motion!_ " And with that, Samui and Bee walked back to the field. Naruto walked into his recently changed landscape. It was a woodland area, filled with tall trees and caves. Naruto even thought up some wild game for the area. It was a sign of friendship with Kyuubi. The fox was back to his normal size, just with no chakra.

Naruto looked up just in time to see him land. The golden-brown 20 story high, menacing fox. He looked at Naruto with giant rabbit in his mouth. " You still on this friendship crap, Namikaze? If you want that you have to get my respect. " " But I should already have that, considering I beat you I our match. " The fox stared, dumfounded.

" It takes more than that, you stupid human. Just keep being yourself, and I'll think on it. Now leave, I want to enjoy my meal in peace. " Naruto blinked his eyes open and took in his sights. He got up and opened his mouth. " Hey, you guys…you guys, EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION! Naruto screeched. They all looked up.

" You three focus on kenjutsu, but what if you don't have access to a sword in a fight? Shouldn't you practice tai and ninjutsu? Bee looked as if he was struck by lightning. "Naruto, you GENIUS!" " That was kinda common sense but okay…I guess. " And for the next two hours, Samui, Karui and Omoi focused on tai and ninjutsu. " Hey Blondie, the first political meeting is tomorrow, are you ready? " " I was born ready for anything! "

Samui pulled Naruto aside while they were walking to a new inn they had found. " I don't know you, but I am going to be watching you from now on. " " That's fine, Samui-chan! " Samui started leaking small amounts of her own intent. It was like an ice queen was constantly breathing down your neck. Naruto just looked on, slightly amused if you will.

" Don't **EVER **call me _chan_ again as if you know me. Someone like you could never understand my pain! " Naruto's eyes widened then closed. He snapped them open and they were red and had cat like slits in each eye. **" I don't give a fuck what your problem is, but your pain could never compare to mines and Octopops. Usually, I would put a stuck up snob like you in your place, but me being more mature, I know now isn't the time or place. Let's go. " **While Naruto walked off, Samui stood there for two minutes. ' _His pain? I don't care. I will __**not**__ show him any kindness._

Everyone had retired to their own rooms. Omoi lay in just boxers. " I need to get stronger, strong enough to protect those I love. I almost died in that war. " he slowly drifted off to sleep.

/

The next morning, Naruto stood before the Kumo council. "Uzumaki Naruto. "

/

The reason I ended this chapter here is because I lost my train of thought because of my sister, Felisha. But I need to think on this meeting anyway. Review, and don't forget to vote on the poll please! Ja ne, later!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. : can I start by saying sorry? For not updating for a few months, for never making a valid profile, and for apologizing like that'll make it better? But here's the deal. My home internet is off for the fact my mom says she doesn't need it, and at the library on computers, you can only get two hours so yeah. But I try my best. So starting Monday, I'm going to try and update every day that week. Deal?

Naruto was on his first mission as a foreign ambassador. The mission was fairly simple: work with Samui until the mission was over. _'How did I get talked into this?' _

**FLASHBACK:** _"We understand that you are very powerful in your own right, Naruto Uzumaki. But the reason we want Samui on this mission is so that you may build bonds of trust with others in our village. Now, all you have to do is travel to the edge of the forest just outside the mountains and scout the area for ninja. If either of you should find any, we expect you to dispose of them."_

Obviously, Naruto took the mission. He and Samui reluctantly packed their gear and headed out. After a grueling fall down the protective mountains, they find themselves in the forest. "Samui, I'm the leader of this mission, so would you please quiet down a little?" "I can easily complete this on my own, I am not an infant." "I never suggested you were, now be quiet and walk!" Samui finally settled down and let him lead them through the thick trees.

Naruto saw several tings in the forest; he saw animals, trees, animals, trees, and then more animals. Just when Naruto turned to signal Samui they were leaving, he heard it. A small whistle. Naruto threw his hand down and Samui jumped in a average sized tree. He walked through the trees, openly showing himself to the would be attacker.

"Awfully bold, huh dumbass? Do you have a death wish now?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the crude person, apparently a woman. "Well why don't you come and kill me, O mighty master?" Samui stared with disbelief written all on her face. '_is he this dumb? Or is it a taunt?'_ "Alright, jackass, you asked for it!"

Out of a tall oak tree, maybe twenty feet high, came the woman sailing towards Naruto. He jumped back as she landed on what would have been his head. She was average heighted about 5'6. She wore a purple jonin vest with a black sleeved shirt underneath. Her legs were covered by a skirt and legwarmers of the same color scheme. She also had a tanto across her back. She wore cherry lipstick and her hair was a sort of foggy light blue. She looked ahead and smirked.

"Guren, it's so good to see you again!

/

Sakura was sitting in Anko's favorite dango shop. She had a plate of dango and some green tea. She picked up a stick and bit into the dumpling and smiled at the savory taste of the treat. With a sip of tea, she cleaned her mouth. She was suddenly joined by Hinata. "Hey Sakura, could we talk for a bit?" "Sure thing, Hinata." "Well to be blunt, I want to know how you feel about Naruto."

Sakura just looked down at the booth they were at. "I guess you don't mean friendly?" "Not in the slightest, Hinata's eyes were cold as dry ice. "Well, he saved us all, and he is only getting handsomer each day. He also has a kind spirit. Besides, he liked me first, so I should have rights to him." Sakura held her nose up at the thought of him being claimed by someone else.

"Do you really think that way, Sakura?" Hinata's eyes were hard, and sharp. "He is his own person and he can choose whoever he wants as a lover. No single person can claim him without his consent." She stood up to leave, but Sakura grabbed her shoulder. Don't think I will just let you have your shot at Naruto." "What do you plan to do about it?" Sakura pulled Hinata outside of the shop, which was in the civilian district. "I'll beat you."

/

Naruto sneezed again. "Oh man, who's talking about me?" at that moment, the sky turned gray and pellets of rain raced to the ground at super speeds. "Quick, find cover you guys!" Naruto led Samui and Guren to an old shack that once could have been some kind of shop. By the time Samui had taken of her first set of clothing, leaving her in a T-shirt and some spanks, Naruto had striped down to his boxers and had made a pallet with some covers from his overly-prepared pack. Samui gave up her pride and was making her way to the warmth of the covers when Guren tackled Naruto. "I'm cold. I want to be warm again!" Samui zoned out to everything else.

'_How dare she? I don't care if they met before! And even so, from what I heard, they were enemies! Whatever, I won't care at all. I never liked him in the first place.'_

/

"**Gentle Fist Art: dance of the lioness!"** Hinata gathered so much chakra in one hand, it took the shape of a lion's head. Sakura tried to injure her, but Hinata swerved in and out, up and over, and sometimes just knocked them aside. With a parry, she jutted out her chakra covered hand and she only_ tapped_ Sakura. An explosion came from the contact of the blast, as if it came from the lioness's mouth. She walked to a groveling Sakura. "I'm ashamed with you Sakura, just look at yourself. Why don't you search inside yourself and find what you want if you truly LOVE Naruto."

/

And cut! So what do you think? I didn't really feel like going into detail on the girls' battle. And I have big plans for Guren! Please check out my new polls on my profile. And I would like a beta, but I don't want anyone changing my story besides corrections. I also hope to update my profile, someday. Oh, yeah! I want to do a One Piece story! I just can't believe no one made a Luffy/Jewelry Bonney story yet. But she might be dead now, thanks to Blackbeard. Well until next time. Later.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, my plan to update everyday didn't go well. But I decided on something new. Instead of using 2 hours to get only 1,000 or so words, I'm going to save the story on this computer so next time I get on the same one, I can keep adding on to it. This might take a couple of tries, but the end product will be a chapter much longer than any of my others. And I have officially closed my polls. Since a lot of people didn't vote, the one and only person added to Naruto's pairing to Samui will be Guren! Maybe that will teach the people who don't approve to vote next time, hmph!

"What's your deal Uzumaki? You let some so-called friend of yours in our country and you won't kill her? She could be a spy! You are by far the most, illiterate, clumsy, douche bag ninja I know that can't even keep a friend from turning on their village!"

Naruto would have taken every insult until she mentioned Sasuke, as he was and always will be a tender subject for him. "Stop, just stop right there. Don't you ever badmouth Sasuke when I'm around. He-"Betrayed your home and tried to _KILL_ you! Samui had cut him off, finally letting her anger show.

"If you plan on let anyone taking a shot at your life, let me have a go!" Samui stood in front of him, smiling confidentially. Naruto threw out his right fist, sending the blonde through the wall of the shack. Guren just watched with interest.

"You want a shot at my life? Ok, I'll show you what makes me strong." Naruto's rage was apparent but he kept it somewhat inside, at least until Samui was ready to fight again

Samui stood up, shocked that he retaliated like this. She snarled, pulled out her tanto and crouched into a defensive fighting stance. "I'm ready." Samui felt two blows at once, before she could even think or blink. When she finally saw what happened, she had severe cut marks on her shoulders. _'He released fuuton the moment his fist connected? Not to mention his incredible speed. I didn't even see a blur. What technique is he using?' _

During the time Samui tried to comprehend what was going on, Naruto had slung her by her hair, kicked her, and landed a classic Uzumaki Barrage on her. She leaned on her knee, not able to move. She was stained with blood all over her body.

"Time to end you, I _HATE_ you!" Naruto held up a single hand. Slowly, chakra started swirling in the hand until a miniature rasen- shuriken was balanced on his index finger. "I don't need the nine-tails' chakra for these moves anymore, DIE! **MINI RASEN-SHURIKEN!** At the moment Naruto threw it, the move became incased in crystal. "Naruto, that's enough."Guren walked forward, still holding the jutsu in place. She then crushed the crystal, also smashing the jutsu in the process.

"She's suffered enough, don't you think? She might not ever recover form this." Naruto looked at the beaten Samui, finally realizing he had snapped. He sunk to the ground and looked around. The area where they had camped was full of dents and shredded all over. "Oh no, what have I done?"

At that moment, several Kumo Nin appeared on the scene, including Omoi, Karui, and Bee. "What tha' fuck happened here, yo'? Looks like somebody suffered torture." "It was me, Octopops. She badmouthed Sasuke and I lost it. I take full responsibility for my actions." "The council is gonna' decide this one, Bee said as he walked away

/

"Naruto stood in a dimly lit room with 10 figures from various clans of Kumo surrounding him. **"Uzumaki Naruto, you are charged with the crimes of assaulting a Kumo ninja **_**and**_** bringing in a rouge shinobi into our home." **All of the officials spoke at once, in union. Naruto gritted his teeth, getting nervous. **"Do you have any arguments against our claims?" **"I have none, except don't punish Guren, she didn't do anything wrong." A blew his breath and said, "We will honor your request, only because of your feats in the war. However, your punishment is this: you are banished from the village of Kumo until further notice." A then mouthed 'I'm sorry.' Naruto turned to take his leave.

Naruto and Guren walked out of Kumo, not wanting to see anyone else in the village. Soon they had crossed the border. "Naruto, where can I go now? I don't want to go rouge again." "It's ok, you can stay in the Leaf after they check to see id you're a spy." Naruto mumbled this because he could only think of one thing: _'Is Samui ok?'_

/

Samui had finally opened her eyes. She noticed it was night, probably around 11:17. She also saw she was at the hospital wrapped in bandages. _'I think Naruto is hurting more than I. I saw his face; it was of pain, regret and sadness. But why should I even care? Do I need to open up to him?'_

I finished! This took longer than I thought because of facebook. I can't help it! But review, it'll go a long way! See ya next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

First I would like to address a review made by Bob115. I think Madara would act the way he did in chapter three. The reason being, have you ever paid attention to him? He's extremely cocky and very prideful. And whenever something doesn't go as planned for those types of people, they break down. And besides, if you plan something for over 50 years and then one single individual messes that up, how would you feel? But I really appreciated that review. It made me think.

/00/00/0/0/0/000/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0000/0/

Naruto Uzumaki and Guren had now reached the border between Kumo and the sea. They got ready to cross, but Naruto made Guren pause. "What's wrong?" "Look at those waves, don't they seem odd?" the waves were starting at any random place, and then end up in the center of the sea. Naruto took a cautious step on the water. Seeing that it was OK, they continued to walk towards the spot in the water.

When they finally got to the waves ending spot, they peered into the water. They saw, as far as they could look down, a piece of metal with two divers pulling in the water into the metal. "I'm going down there, you comin'?" "No, I prefer being dry, thank you very much." Naruto diving down there was something he'd regret for a long time to come.

Naruto cringed at how cold the water was. He covered his eyes in chakra so he could open them without them freezing over. Everything was a foggy dark blue. The men and metal were about five meters down. Naruto was swimming diagonally, so the water pressure wouldn't be as bad. When he was about 20 feet away, the two men in diving suits looked at him.

Before Naruto could get any closer the men put their hands in a symbol Naruto had never seen before. The water around them started swirling wildly, making a sphere around all of them. Inside the sphere, it was like there wasn't any water at all. While Naruto was catching his breath, the men had taken their suits revealing what they looked like.

They seemed to be of Kirigakure descent. They had black hair, pale skin, and camouflage jumpsuits on. Naruto stood up and glared at the men. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" One stepped forward and smiled a shark like smile. "You honestly don't remember me from when you left the Leaf, do you?" Naruto was shocked to see the man that had threatened him before he left. _'We will meet again, Naruto.' _ "Actually, I'm glad you're here. This moves my plans forward by several months!"

"What? Just try it! Wind style: -no, no, no not that!

0/0/0/0/0/000000/00/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0

Samui was supposed to be on bed rest, but Bee, Karui and Omoi had unofficially kidnapped her and taken her to the Valley of Clouds and Lighting. She didn't have any complaints though, she was glad to just be out of that dreadful hospital.

"Thanks for coming to get me. Anyways, I need to talk to you guys." "About?" "Naruto." They all went into the house and Bee broke out the crackers and tea. "So what's on your mind, Samui?" Bee started the conversation while eating a cracker.

"I don't know what I should do about him anymore. I was cautious towards him, and he made me angry, but he seems likes he's in so much pain and he did save us the war…maybe he isn't all bad?" "Naruto was never bad in the first place, he just isn't good at communicating…and you aren't either, apparently. Why don't you show him your real self, and see how that works?"

Samui was startled by the wise words of Omoi. She had never seen him so serious and calm. "Hey Samui, do you like Naruto?" Omoi never saw the beating coming. Screams of pain and helplessness were heard that day.

0000/0/0/0/0/0/000000000/0/0/0/0/0000000/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/000/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"What the hell did you do to me? What is that thing?" Naruto was collapsed on the ground, yelling like mad. The men had tried to beat Naruto, but that was in vain. But just as he was about to destroy the metal object, they shot him wit something. Then he felt like he was losing all his power. And before you know it, he was throwing something up. When he saw what is was, he gasped. A baby, with all white eyes and crème hair came out of him.

"What is that thing?" Naruto was starting to lose his cool, and for the first time in ages, he was truly scared. "It is you; we have stolen all of your powers. Right now you can't even be a ninja! If you try, you might be able to gain some strength back, but never be as strong as you were before. And by the time you do get some strength, this baby will have grown into its gifts. Now we can move into our next stage." As the man walked away, he glanced back at Naruto. "Remember this: I am Creo, and I am the master of this organization. We are the Shadows." And with that he faded into the dark water and Naruto passed out.

And cut! I know I'm supposed to be making longer chapters, but after a dramatic thing like this happens, I can't top it in the same chapter. And review, if you will. Later.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: While this story has been on hiatus, it has finally come off! And I'll give a summary of what's been happening to clear up the confusion that some people have been having.

Summary: In short, Naruto was attacked underwater. All of his powers were stolen from him and put into a small baby, which was created by his self. The culprits are a organization known as The Shadows. What can he do now? You'll find out in chapter 10, which is now!

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/

Naruto was slowly drowning: he couldn't even move now. The sphere had cracks in several spots, and water was streaming out of it. Just as the water was about to kill him, Guren burst through the sphere, and scooped him up. She could only look at him with pity and rage. She had to get him to the leaf village.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

By the time Guren had made it to the leaf village, she was ready to collapse. But she made that last little squeeze to take Naruto to the hokages office. She crystallized the guards at the first sign of resistance. She kicked open the door a gently sat Naruto right in front of a shocked Tsunade. Then she promptly fainted.

Tsunade ran an exam over Naruto, and didn't like the results. It was as if his chakra network was stripped of all the properties the even made it a chakra network. His connection to nature energy and his nine-tails reserves were cut off from him. He was helpless. "Oh Naruto, there's no way to fix this. It's over. Your ninja career. I'm so sorry."

/0/0/0/000/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Naruto was in complete darkness. He felt as if his entire body was cut off from the world. He couldn't live like this, he'd die of it! In his wallowing despair, his mind was breaking down. And just as he was about to die, he saw a shining light. He wanted to go to it, to be warm, but he couldn't. So the light simply moved to him. It engulfed him, and he regained his person: all his memories flooded him, he knew he was himself. Then the voice spoke to him. _'__Naruto,__you__are__destined__to__be__this__time__periods__savior.__When__you__are__in__good__enough__shape,__I__will__send__for__you.__I__can__help__you__get__new__strengths,__and__maybe__even__your__old__powers,__it__'__s__all__up__to__you.__Now__wake,__you__are__missed.__' _And with that closing sentence, Naruto opened his eyes.

He was immediately slammed with hugs. They came from all of his generation, and the sensei's and every other ninja present. Sakura was crying her eyes out, Shikamaru gave the "everything is always trouble with you look. Naruto started stammering out apologies for making them worryabout his own problems. After everyone had cleared out, he looked at Shikamaru, who had remained behind.

"So what's really gonna happen when you recover?" Shikamaru was leaning on the table across from Naruto. Naruto just chuckled. "I knew you'd sense something, you always were too smart for your own good!" "Talk, Naruto. And if I don't like what I'm hearing, I'll stop you." "I'm sure you won't, Shika. But my strength was stolen from me. I plan on getting new strength so I can stop the people who stole my power. Do you plan on stopping me?" By now Naruto was sitting up on his bed, ready to restrain Shikamaru, because Naruto would never attack him, Naruto would kill him.

"I agree that you should stop them, The Shadows, that is. But only on one condition: take me with you. And that Samui girl will do nicely too." "Shika, no way! I couldn't ask you to get involved in my mess!" "Naruto, you forget some things. Firstly, you have to _travel_to wherever. You need some one to watch your back, considering you don't have any strength. And Samui has some purpose. And I think you like her."

"I. Hate. Your. Guts! And I refuse to say I like that…that, specimen! But looks like I don't have any choice but to go along with it. We'll leave tonight, if I can find out where to go. You should start packing now."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0

Naruto was at his house, lying on his bed. He closed his eyes, and thought, _'__I__'__m__ready.__Tell__me__where__to__find__you,__I__don__'__t__like__sitting__around,__powerless.__Where__will__I__find__you?__' '__I__am__here,__Naruto.__' _An image flashed in Naruto's head. He was flying through the air, past Kumo, past the sea and he landed on an uncharted island…in the sky. He was 300,000 feet in the air. And on a cloud, there was a small mansion sitting atop it. The rest was pure white cloud. _'__You__'__ll__find__me__here.__I__'__ll__be__waiting__for__you__to__come__to__me.__'_ Naruto opened his eyes, I do need Shikamaru…and Samui, he thought.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Shikamaru was almost done packing. He had his chakra blades from Asuma, some food rations, and changes of clothes. Shikamaru was normally _extremely__and__exponentially__lazy,_ but now he decided he needed to be stronger, if only to protect the ones he loves. He started to set out, when he felt a familiar presence. His dad just stared, not surprised by his son's leaving at the middle of the night. "Make me proud, Shikamaru." Shikamaru smirked, and then nodded. And with that, he was headed towards Naruto's house.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/000/

Naruto and Shikamaru had been hoping through the trees for some time now. They passed through what used to be Otogakure, and were headed for the sea. The high afternoon sun burned in Shikamaru's face, as he had to carry Naruto all the way there. As soon as Shikamaru was about to stop, he didn't need to any longer. They were at the ocean, on the beach. And then, they just dropped unconscious, knowing they were safe, as the beach has been abandoned for many years. It was full of dead bodies and looked as if war hit it. It was The Beach of Eternal Sleep.

0/0/0/0/0000/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

I apologize for the long hiatus. All I can say is, I'm back now so review and let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Um, well here's chapter 11! And that Masashi Kishimoto has messed up everything! Apparently, Tobi is not the actual Madara!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Naruto. This is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. However, I do own all new jutsu and oc's.**

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Naruto and Shikamaru had been sleeping for some time now. When they woke up, they promptly threw up at the stench of the beach, which reeked of dead bodies. "Ugh, what the hell is this? Shikamaru complained. "This place would be the Beach of Weird smells!" They walked around for a bit, looking for possible means of crossing the ocean. "Guess we'll just have to build boat from the bodies, that's the only option I see available.

So if you were to focus on a certain spot in a certain ocean, you would see a blond teen wearing orange and a tired-looking teen with a ponytail and jonin vest on, both rowing a boat made of…well bodies. And if you could peer into their minds, you'd notice that they were thinking of two completely different things, albeit serious.

'_How __are __we __gonna __get __to __the __island? __Hell, __how __could __we __even __get __to __Kumo? __We __can__'__t __keep __rowing __in __just __any __direction, __we__'__ll __die __from __exhaustion. __And __hunger.__And __thirst.__'_

'_Sasuke…'_

After three days, Shikamaru showed his genius stroke. "Watch this" he grunted. He was feebly tired and just about dead from dehydration, but he managed to scoop some salt water into his hand. Said hand soon glowed the typical blue, showing the use of chakra. He then gulped down the water heartily, much to Naruto's protest. "You idiot! He rasped "You'll die, you can't drink salt water." Shikamaru only smiled, scooped more water and showed the blond what was going on in his hand. "Chakra can be extremely versatile in any situation"

The chakra was making the water spin extremely rapidly, not a drop spinning out. Then, the chakra flow stopped. After the Water calmed itself, Naruto saw at the bottom of Shikamaru's hand a collected pile of salt. "First, I use chakra to spin the salt out. Then, I use my chakra to hold down the salt and keep it from moving." Naruto gulped the water down rather rapidly, stating it was simple, for someone with chakra.

After another day and night of traveling the ocean, the night half including a fierce storm, just about ripping the construct made of bodies, which caused waves, which caused them to almost capsize. "If I ever get out of this, I swear I'm gonna beat the custard out of the man who sent me on this crapfest of a journey and myself for doing this, Naruto wept. "Hey, blond boy, look at that dot in the distance. Shikamaru was pointing straight ahead. "What do you think it is?" "It's Kumo, Shika."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

**Konoha:**

Yamato was standing in front of a group of assorted Chuunin and Jonin. "After some serious consideration, I realized that _we__'__re __not __strong __enough. __We __have __recently __faced __enemies __that __dwarf __our __current __skill __levels!__"_ "So what can we do Captain Yamato?"

It was Ino that had said it. Then out of the blue, a black point focalized, steadily growing larger and larger, quiet convincingly resembling a black hole. But in the middle of the black mass, burning flames erupted. It wasn't the usual flame. This flame felt vast, as if it was its own being inside itself. And out poked a head that was framed with brown hair, jutted features, and darks shades.

"I bet I could help with your problem!"

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

**Sea surrounding Kumo:**

"Heh heh, I can't believe we made it; I totally owe you a pudding cup." And with that being said, Naruto collapsed, as his body was now unaccustomed to the stress of such travel. "Heh, you're more trouble than you're worth." And the lazy boy collapsed too, forgetting they were still miles away, in dangerous water.

**Kumo**

Samui was on her way to leave, setting out on a 1 month mission to the Hidden Leaf Village. She had resigned herself to at least apologize for her rude behavior. Samui, A, Bee, and the Kumo ninja population had managed to convince the council Naruto could come back and the treaties would still be in place, albeit he would have to do some community service for some weeks…months…years…possibly decades… Anyhow, as she was sailing on her mid-sized ship, she saw bodies. Thinking quickly, calmly, and coolly, she made her way to that direction to find Naruto and Shikamaru, two prominent members of the war. But the strangest thing was that they were in some sort of makeshift boat made of the bodies. She hitched the two men onto her own boat, kicked the body boat away from the area, and turned around. All while still looking cool.

After an hour or so, Naruto and Shikakmaru came to. Samui explained the whole story on how she found them, to which Naruto smiled greatly. When she asked why he was smiling, he said 'no reason', and then Shika knocked Samui out cold. They took control of the ship, and steered it so the ship would go completely around Kumo and arrive on the other side.

"What the hell is this? I go out of the way to save you people, and then you turn around and knock me cold? And then take my ship, and now we're sailing to god knows where!"

"Yeah, I'm aware this is an awkward moment, but I'm in need of your help. No, in all seriousness, I'm powerless now. Guren and I, god, I don't even know if she's ok. But anyways, we ran into this group of people called The Shadows. I killed one of them, but the last one, he was the leader. He shot me with something. Normally I would've dodged it, but for just a moment, I saw Sasuke's eyes in him, and that was all the time he needed. And then I-I started throwing something up, and it turned out to be a baby"- "A baby? Samui cut in. "yea, it was and it was weird. It had pure white skin, and crème colored hair. The whole time all my strength was leaving me. Chakra, powers, all of it. Then the leader, Creo, told me everything I had gained during my life was all put into this baby. And then he took the baby and left, all the while powerless to stop him. And after we made it back to the leaf, I had a vision of someone calling me, claiming that I could get new powers and my old ones if I came to let him teach me. So here we are, headed to this place."

"Are you dumb? This could clearly be a trap, or just even a dream! Why would you place all your hopes on some pipe dream?" Samui's voice wasn't her usual condescending tone, but she actually sounded concerned.

"I know for a fact this is ludicrous and stupid, but you don't understand Samui. I hate no thaving strength. I need to be able to protect the ones I care about, and as I am now, I can't do that, so I'm taking this risk. Now are you willing to help me? I know you know your way around this place, and I need you to guide us."

"I-…will help you, but don't get the wrong idea. I don't have a choice in the matter now, now where are we headed?"

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

**In an underwater base:**

A small child was crawling in a cradle, bored out of his mind. Then a tall man walked in that he identified as his papa. The child smiled and sat himself up, all while giggling and flailing his arms. The man picked up the child and began to speak. "Hey there little Niekiranai, how are you doing?" Niekirani just rubbed his stomach, indicating hunger. "Let's go see what's on the menu.

They arrived at a kitchen, consisting of a simple stove, oven, sink and refrigerator. They sat at a table and in ran a chef, holding two plates of food. "Master Creo, for you I made chicken smothered in gravy, bread pudding, and corn. And for young Niekirani, I made chicken fingers, finely chopped so his two teeth can chew them. Also, I have sparkling water for you and apple juice for him. "Thank you very much for this meal, Johnson." "It was my pleasure making it, and with that, Johnson was gone."

If one was to peek into the room they would see to men, a small child and what one would presume to be his father eating quietly and peacefully. And one would think this was just a father son moment, but if one could peer into Croe's mind, they would shudder at his thoughts.

'_The __child __is __growing __quite __nicely, __growing __6 __months in __just __shy __of __a __week. __I __will __be __able __to __begin __his __training __in __two __months__' __time. __And __then __I__'__ll __be __able __to __thrust __my __plan __into __full __throttle: __turning __this __world_ _upside __down!'_

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

So how was it? A few things to discuss for this chapter. Niekirani: I chose this name because—well that's a secret. But I will tell you it means indecisive. And finally I'm back on track to getting to the main point of this story. This is part one, which introduced the story. Part two starts next chapter and is the actual story. So review! Tell me what you think! Eat a pudding cup! Then review _again!_ Well, this was chapter 11 and I hope you enjoyed it, even though it took so long to complete.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N.: Now that the story line is caught up, I decided on a two year time skip, which starts as soon as this chapter does. Underneath these notes, there will be a summary on what has happened in the two years. So here's chapter twelve.

_Naruto, Shikamaru, and Samui Have made it to the cloud island Naruto envisioned. The island is called Shamrock island, and is home to the 'Insightful Cripple', who has agreed to train Naruto. In the process, he decides to train Shikamru and Samui as well. Through a technique called eXima, the cripple reopens Naruto's ninja capabilities. However, he still has to regain his previous abilities, such as jutsu and the ability to wield senjutsu and nine tail's chakra. eXima is actually the ability to create your own ability. However, the ability is based on what your heart is like. The cripple's is the ability to restore anything that was lost. Naruto has learned his eXima has turned out to be a technique he likes to call 'Rotura'. Now all he needs to do is find out how it is and what exactly it does. Shikamaru has learned to manipulate shadows to an even further degree, and he started on manipulating light as well. Samui has also made notable progress in her areas of skill also. And during this time, she and Naruto have started dating. But it took much fighting, crying, and hurt for them to get this far. Back on the ground, so to speak, Tsunade and A think that one of their shinobi have been kidnapped or went rogue. As for the shadows, they have been sticking to their namesake and operating covertly. Niekirani has been training vigorously to master his powers. His body is that of a two year old, but has the mind of one that is eight or nine. He has a natural gift of hard work, and he is naturally a genius as well, no doubt a fearsome combo. Back with Konoha, the mysterious man turns out to be the Insightful Cripple's younger brother, Ordin. Through a contract, Ordin agrees to train the whole of the hidden leaf to be better prepared for anything. Now here we are, with Naruto I a section of forest, made from the Cripple's eXima, as there once a civilization on Shamrock Island._

_/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0_

Naruto was swerving in and out of old, ancient oak trees. Across from him, mirroring his exact moves was a fair skinned man. There were small age lines around his mouth. His head was framed by oily looking jet black hair, and he wore dark blue jeans and a black ninja shirt. The Cripple then whipped out ten kunai and launched them towards the Blonde.

Naruto foresaw the attack, and made five hand seals and with a cry of 'Rotura', activated his technique. When the kunai got within 5 meters of Naruto, they disintegrated into nothingness. The Cripple dashed forward aiming at the fulcrum of the boy's body. But the fist too disintegrated. The Cripple kept attacking, losing body parts, and restoring them in a fraction of a second. After 3 minutes of this, however, Naruto's Rotura ran out.

The Cripple then hit Naruto square on the money in his chest. His chest caved in, and with a cry, he was thrown back and crashed into a tree, toppling it over. "Damn, I can only hold it for 3 minutes, after that, I need to switch to bijuu mode. Or sage mode, now that I can gather nature energy instantaneously." Said Naruto as he picked himself up.

"I don't know why you're progressing so slowly in eXima. I could go on for hours with mines after two tries." The Insightful Cripples voice was young and wavy, but it carried a sadness and pain as well. It reminded Naruto of a modern day depressing love song melody. "I'll get it in time. But I've gotten all of my old skills back and I'm at just as good as I was then, maybe even better. Now, I can focus all my time on Rotura."

"That would be a good choice to make. But remember, you have a life finally, so don't forget little Samui-chan! Tee-hee!" Naruto growled. "Watch it, crippled bastard!" And with that, he walked off with his nose in the air. Naruto walked to the hut right outside the forest where they had been living for the past two years. It was just large enough for all four of them to live in, and had nice accommodations. He walked into the door aand headed toward his room. When he opened the door, he was sacked.

He landed on the bed roughly to find a person straddling him. He looked up at Samui, sitting atop his body. "I've been waiting for you, Little One." Samui's face had softened, but her eyes still bore down into him. Naruto smiled. "I missed you as well, hatchling." "Hmph, just who do you think you're speaking to? I run this, I'm in charge of things, understand?" Then she grabbed a handful of his locks and pulled him into a slow kiss. Naruto closed his eyes and returned the kiss, working his mouth with hers.

Samui ended the kiss and got off of Naruto while he sat up. "How's your training going?" "Cripple has helped me in all my areas, as well as taught me lightning affinity. I also learned that my secondary affinity is to water. Also, if I can master my water element, The Cripple said I should be able to awaken my eXima." I really hope it'll be some kind of ability that lets me control people's feelings and emotions!"

Naruto just stared at her. He knew not to make comments such as an ability like is easily beaten. For example, if Samui awakened that power, then revolted, then made Naruto feel sad and not want to kill Samui, he would know it was for the best and kill her. And, it's ninjas out there with little to no emotions to control, or they just hide them really well. But alas, he stayed quiet.

"Meh. I'm going to grab a pudding cup." Naruto started to walk out.

Samui stared. "That's not a manly thing to say!" she called out.

"…SO WHAT!"

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

**Iron Country:**

Tsunade, Mei, A, Oonoki, and Gaara sat at a round table in the land of Iron. Tsunade drew in her breath and spoke. In the past two years, A and I have lost ninja. Naruto and Samui respectively are the missing ninja. We have pooled data together and scoured the land, far and wide, but it's like they disappeared from the face of the earth!"

At that particular moment, Ordin phases into the conference room. Instantly, all the kage strike at the man. The lava, diamond (Gaara can now condense his sand into diamonds, albeit it being slower than the sand), Raiton infused punch, dust, and plain classic super punch and fly straight through the man. Tsunade is sent flying but quickly rights herself and prepares another attack. "Wait! Wait just a minute! Why are all of you attacking me? I came here to tell you about the whereabouts of Naruto and Samui, yet this is how you treat me? Yeesh!"

After Ordin gets everyone up to date, he takes his leave. During that time, there is a simultaneous thought going through all of the shadows mind. _'How was that guy able to not get hit?'_

"Now we know that our ninja haven't been kidnapped or went rogue on us! Now that that load is off, let's hit the hot springs!" Tsunade has one foot on the table, and her finger pointing east. "Let's go!" And together, all five kage take off towards Iron countries hot springs.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

**Konoha:**

A lone ninja crouches to the ground and starts crawling towards his target. The target sniffs the air, turning in the ninja's direction. After ten minutes, the target walks away. In one instance, the ninja dashes forward and body slams the target to the ground. Then the ninja writes something on a piece of paper and voila, the target is being constricted.

"Nice job, Sai. You have gotten better in going undetected and hiding your presence. Also, your taijutsu has gotten even better. And Kiba, you got caught less quickly this time! Good job, I commend you!" Yamato says, stepping from a tree.

"Oh, bite me why don't you? I'm not used to being the trackee. I'm the tracker! Anyway, you heard from Ordin lately?" "No, he hasn't come back from the Iron country yet. Sai, what's wrong with you?"

Sai turns away from the other two men. "I feel a storm approaching, and it's going to be…unpleasant. Later Fur Fetish, later Morning Wood!" And just like that, Sai walks away, unaware of the angry faces he was getting from Yamato and Kiba.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

**Shamrock Island:**

"Hey, Cripple dude, I'm going to go back to the Earth to see if everything is going ok back in the Leaf." The crippled man walks over to Naruto and grasps his shoulder. "Fine, but make sure you aren't seem by anyone. This is just an annual checkup on your village. Now, go on!"

Naruto gives off a 'Nice Guy' pose and hops directly off the island and falls towards the ground. Naruto breaks through several layers of cloud and on the tenth one; he breaks free from all of the massive layers of cloud. Soon, the friction of him falling starts to melt the ice that accumulated on his body. The blond starts fading in and out of consciousness and soon blacks out. After free falling for some time he harshly lands in the ocean. However, the cold seawater jolts him awake and he manages to swim to a nearby island.

Naruto pulls himself onto the island and catches his breath while he sits in an open patch of sunlight. '_I didn't think breaking through the Stratosphere would be so difficult; I almost died! Well, it's not like this is my first time coming close to death.'_ During Naruto's musings, he didn't notice someone approach him. "Well if it isn't the little Uzumaki. Or would you prefer Namikaze now?" Naruto spun around to see who was talking, and instantly growled in anger. "Creo, you bastard! What are you doing here?" "Correct yourself, for you have stumbled upon one of my bases. It is you who's out of place. Although, I wonder how you got here. As a matter of fact, how did you even survive?"

Naruto concentrated chakra to his feet and shot himself at Creo while formulating all kinds of ways to kill the man. But before Naruto could punch him, a white flash came in-between the two men and Naruto was forced back. In front of Creo was a small barefooted boy of eight or nine, with a white long sleeve shirt with what looks to be paint splatters. His legs are adorned by black leggings. He has crème colored hair and blank white eyes. The boy's skin is like ceramic, smooth and unmarred in any way whatsoever. He opens his mouth and speaks. The voice sounds like one million water droplets reverberating off of a guitar. The voice says: "I can't let you hurt my dad, so I'll stop you here. Creo then smiles at the younger boy and looks at Naruto.

"It seems somehow you've gotten your powers as a ninja back, little Naruto. But that's fine because now is the perfect time to test and see which is stronger: 'classic' or 'modern'? Go, Niekirani. Show him your strength."

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

What a surprise! Naruto landing on the island where Creo is! How can Naruto beat a mirror image of himself? Not to mention Creo himself as well, he is in the fray also. But anyways, I've decided that I like when people click that review button and leaves me something to read after you get done reading. So review!


	13. Chapter 13

Another long hiatus, I'm aware. But, time hasn't been well to me lately. But anyway, here's chapter 13 of SWHN.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Naruto stood calmly in front of Niekirani. Naruto knew the child was a product of his former strength, so the battle wouldn't be as easy as he hoped. Nonetheless, Naruto knew that the power this child had couldn't hold up against his new strength. Naruto calmed his breath and opened his mouth.

"You're Niekirani, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I want to let you know, I can tell that you haven't even reached the level I was at before I lost my powers. You'd better let your dad fight this one." Naruto then pulled out a kunai and pointed it at Creo.

"Don't. You. Dare. Underestimate me! Niekirani lost control and dashed forward, using chakra on his feet to enhance his takeoff. The boy used his shape transformation to turn his wind chakra into a dagger and shoved it into Naruto's stomach before he could react.

Naruto looked down at Niekirani from a cliff right above the battleground below him. He also saw that Creo had retreated to a safe distance in the trees. The boy had found out that the Naruto he cut was just a log and was calmly trying to track Naruto.

"Che. He would have a wind affinity, huh? Well, let's see what level he's at as of now. I might have to kill him before he gets to powerful."

Naruto jumped from the cliff and tossed two shuriken at Niekirani, who in turn dodged them out of reflex and whirled around to see Naruto free-falling. He sucked in his breath and released a Wind Style: Great Breakthrough at Naruto. "You're not good enough yet! Naruto yelled as he pulled out a kunai, infused it with wind chakra and sliced through the attack and kept falling towards the boy.

"You aren't as weak as I'd expect, but- Niekirani propelled himself at Naruto and sliced him in half with a wind dagger. The body poofed into nothingness as Niekirani touched the ground again. Naruto ran towards Niekirani with enhanced speed, proven by the sage markings around his eyes. He created a Massive Rasengan and extended it towards Niekirani who took it head on- and _ate_ the chakra. Naruto then followed up with a roundhouse kick which Niekirani ducked under. He didn't know about the properties of sage mode, however.

"Aaah! Niekirani was thrown across the ground and into the water where he pulled himself up to stand on the water and speak. "How did you hit me?"

Naruto looked at Niekirani blankly and explained how sage mode worked and told him that if he lives long enough, he might be able to become a sage as well.

"But kid, the level you're at now is that of the level when I fought Kakuzu. In other words, you won't live past today." Naruto then holds up his index finger and a miniature Rasenshuriken forms at the top if it. "This is it, kid. Catch you later."

"Do you really think I was using the extent of my powers? Let me show you how much more powerful I am! Futon: Kami Oroshi! Niekirani executed the hand seal necessary in less than a second and pushed forward, expelling a tornado of wind from the center of his hands more powerful than an air bullet made by the Shukaku.

Naruto waited to the last moment and used his enhanced reflexes to dodge the attack. He then used his signature move, and created thousands of clones of himself. Each one held a mini-Rasenshuriken in their hands.

"Foolish child! Did you forget I can eat chakra? Those won't even hurt me."

"Well let's put that theory to the test, why don't we?" and each Naruto flicked their index finger forward, shooting the wind shuriken at the child.

Niekirani opened his mouth, ready to absorb the chakra. But when it came into contact with him he instantly started being shredded in multiple places. The boy could do nothing but try to hide as the wind shuriken sliced him relentlessly. When it was over he dropped onto the surface of the water, half sunk.

Creo was watching the fight take place in the forest under some cover. He didn't care how badly the child was beaten, as long as he didn't die. But what he really couldn't comprehend was how Naruto had gotten all of his old strength back, and was even _stronger_ than what he was. Who could've done it? And did he have a new enemy?

Meanwhile, Naruto was beating Niekirani repeatedly with his fists, who was layered in cuts of all sizes. The mini-Raseshuriken didn't cut the boy's body into separate pieces, but the boy was tough. Niekirani dropped to the ground, just barely conscious. He was wheezing and coughing up blood.

"How… how can you be this much more powerful than me? I….I know I was created form your power. If that's the case, *cough* why do you beat me?

Naruto looked at the boy, feeling nothing. He was a ninja, and his job was to protect, so he would kill him. Naruto went from sage mode to nine-tails' chakra mode. Then from there, he used his enhanced nine-tails' chakra mode. He held up his hand and made a Rasenshuriken. He was standing directly over Niekirani, at point blank range. "This…is the end of you!"

In that instant, Creo teleported in-between them and kicked Naruto's wrist, shooting the attack in the air. He grabbed Niekirani and jumped ten yards away from Naruto. "So it's your turn, huh Creo?"

Creo just looked and laughed at Naruto. "Me? Fight you? You're not even in league!" "Big talk for you. But let's see if you can keep up!" Creo didn't even have time to take a breath, blink, etc. before Naruto was right in front of him, smirking. Creo tried to attack him, but Naruto was now behind him, Rasengan in hand. Creo felt the chakra grinding into him and was shot forward until he hit a cliff, imprinting himself in it.

Naruto was now scaling the sheer size of the cliff with tremendous speed. Creo was struggling to comprehend Naruto's level of power, let alone move. Naruto jumped right to where Creo was and got to pummeling him. He then used a chakra arm to toss Creo into the air and then another followed after that with a Rasenshuriken in hand, crashing it into Creo's body.

Creo was sent flying to the ground while constantly being hit by the Rasenshuriken.

Naruto was waiting on the ground patiently when he felt a sinister prescence behind him. "Shit!" Without thinking, he activated Rotura. He turned around to see a chakra arm disintegrating. The chakra arm was like the ones he used to use when he used his nine-tail cloaks. He turned his head and saw Niekirani with his hand out, covered in a red bubbling chakra. Next to the boy was a tall lean man with a black suit on. He had an eye patch on one eye, a oily mustache and his black hair was slicked back. This man was looking at Naruto with a creepy smirk.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto never got a reply because Niekirani shot at least one hundred chakra arms at Naruto, each with a rasengan in hand.

"No way! His body adapts and evolves to a situation this quickly? And on top of that, these arms have the exact same properties of Nine-Tails chakra, but he doesn't have any bijuu chakra in him." Naruto had no problem evading each attack, but he was just shicked of the boy's responsive system. The new guy had Creo in his arms and had knocked Niekirani unconscious. He then shot a look at Naruto

"This was just a test run on your new powers, but be warned: next time we meet, it'll be a war and we'll fight back. Don't think you're the strongest in the world, because the shadows are the best in the world. Remember who told you this, Caprico. Now farewell, young Namikaze.

A tick mark appeared in a comical fashion on Naruto's forhead. "Do you think I'll just watch you leave? I think not! RAAH!" Naruto used his bijuu transformation to transform into his version of Kurama. The replica produced a tailed beast bomb in less than a second and Naruto created a rasenshuriken. They fired at the same time, hoping to obliterate the Shadow operatives.

Caprico turned around, smiled wickedly and disappeared just as the attacks touched where he would've been. The ground was ripped apart all the way down the middle, effectively splitting the island in half. The giant fissure was being filled up with water at a very slow rate.

Naruto dropped his transformation and dropped to the ground. "It's no use, they got away. Now I need to get to the Leaf to check on everyone." Naruto brushed himself off and walked in the direction of The Land of Fire. On foot. By water.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

So that wraps up chapter 13 of this story. I wanted to give you guys a battle after such a long break from the story. But anyway, review and catch you next time.


End file.
